Question: $\begin{cases} f(1)=4 \\\\ f(2)=25 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-2) \cdot f(n-1) \end{cases}$ $f(3)=$
Answer: ${f(3)}={f(1)} \cdot {f(2)}={4} \cdot {25}={100}$ $f(3)=100$